


Fantôme

by Mazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: One-Shot, Other, Sentimentale, Soprannaturale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi ha detto che il Cielo sia il massimo a cui possa aspirare un'anima esemplare? Chi ha detto che il rimpianto del distacco non possa rivelarsi una forma di dolce consolazione, preferibile persino alla Pace Eterna...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> Sarebbe dovuta essere una Flash-Fiction, ma ho decisamente sforato il limite delle cinquecento parole. X-)  
>  L’idea per questa one-shot mi è venuta ieri notte mentre leggiucchiavo [True Colors](http://truecolors.iobloggo.com/), una writing-community dove di tanto in tanto salta fuori qualche iniziativa carina, e nel post del 19 Marzo ne ho adocchiata una che mi è stata subito simpatica: [la sfida ‘Fantasmi’ indetta da Harriet](http://truecolors.iobloggo.com/archive.php?eid=174).  
>  Ho rispettato le consegne date nel regolamento, anche se la mia è una storia originale e non una fanfiction. Per il resto, visto che non sono iscritta alla community e non sono intenzionata a partecipare alla sfida, ho pubblicato il racconto già stasera (sarebbe dovuto rimanere obbligatoriamente inedito fino alla fine del concorso, se invece avessi scelto di partecipare).  
>  Che posso dire su **Fantôme** , a parte che il titolo, molto fantasiosamente, vuol dire ‘fantasma’ in francese…? Magari che potreste ritenerla molto triste o molto tenera a seconda del vostro punto di vista: io stessa sono ancora indecisa…  
>  Un ultimo avvertimento: come avrete modo di vedere, la protagonista si rivolgerà a vari ‘voi’ e ‘te’, nel corso del suo monologo, ma in realtà i soggetti interpellati variano di volta in volta… prestate attenzione, dunque.

Una delle prime cose che ho imparato, non appena sono passata ad esistere in questa nuova condizione, è che attraversare una qualsiasi soglia solida dà la sensazione, a noi fantasmi, di ritrovarsi immersi per qualche attimo in un muro d’acqua fresca. Inizio a dimenticarlo, ma presumo che per voi potrebbe essere un brivido simile al passare di colpo da un ambiente particolarmente caldo ad una stanza con un condizionatore acceso.  
Come sarebbe a dire, i fantasmi non _sentono_ niente? E’ solo un mito, una diceria; posso assicurarvelo. Però ne sono rimasta sorpresa anch’io, lo ammetto.  
Ogni tanto mi guardo allo specchio… già voi non potete vederci, ma noi sì, e siamo meno evanescenti di quanto pensate… mi guardo allo specchio, dicevo, e qualche volta uno strano sollievo mi assale. Perché, se ancora non riesco a diventare estranea a me stessa nonostante tutto, per quanto poco oltre abbia mai avuto l’abitudine di allontanarmene, ogni giorno che passa queste pareti si fanno per me sempre più _ampie_ , bianche, e gelate. Ma provate a tornare a casa vostra dopo un po’ che siete stati via e ditemelo, se non avete questa stessa, sgradevole impressione. E’ per questo che evito sempre di andare troppo lontano: anche se certe voci continuano a chiamami, sempre meno fioche e sempre più allettanti, ho paura che, compiendo un passo di troppo, potrei arrivare a scordare il motivo per il quale desidero ancora tornare indietro.  
Non sono ancora convinta che _di là_ sia meglio. Preferisco pensare di avere ancora qualcosa da fare, qui. No, anzi: ne sono sicura. Fermamente convinta. _Punto_.  
Tutte le volte in cui la Luna brilla in cielo al massimo del suo splendore, io posso tornare nel luogo in cui ho vissuto i miei ultimi cinque anni.  
Non scordo mai di passeggiare per il giardino ancora rigoglioso di gigli candidi, quel fazzoletto di terra che ho sempre curato con tanto amore quand’ero in vita e che, con ogni probabilità, viene mantenuto ancora in florida saluta per rispetto postumo a me. E’ diventata un’abitudine consolidata, e, in effetti, forse un po’ consuetudinarie lo siamo quasi tutte noi anime perse… Se proprio devo essere sincera, ricordo meglio momenti come questo che mentre sono via. Cosa faccio, _esattamente_ , tra una notte di plenilunio e l’altra…?  
Beh, devo presumere che l’oblio avanzante sia una punizione per tutti coloro che, come me, si ostinano a resistere al Cielo. Ma non dovrebbe essere un premio per una vita vissuta rettamente, il Paradiso? Dio Padre è forse così permaloso da non accettare di sentirsi dire un ‘Oggi proprio non mi va, grazie’?  
Ma per ora sono potuta tornare, ancora una volta. Per fortuna.  
Osservo una nostra foto affogata in un alone di luce bianca notturna. Sorridiamo.  
Ho una mano che accarezza il grembo piatto, inconsapevole: eppure mi ero già resa conto che c’eravamo tutti.  
Ho un’improvvisa voglia di caffè.  
Noi fantasmi vediamo e udiamo tanto quanto voi. Possiamo ancora permetterci una carezza, se davvero lo desideriamo con tutta l’anima, anche se voi probabilmente non la percepirete comunque. Non possiamo mangiare, naturalmente, ma facendo uno sforzo di memoria possiamo ritrovare il senso del gusto… sempre più appannato, ma qualche accenno di solito permane dopo il trapasso. Ho il dubbio che sia una delle ultime cose ad andarsene, giusto per farti soffrire all’idea di non poter inghiottire quella bella torta alla panna che hai davanti agli occhi, che potresti finalmente sbaffarti senza preoccupazioni inutili inerenti a cuscinetti di cellulite sulle cosce…  
Sembrerà strano, a questo punto, ma a quanto pare noi fantasmi non possediamo il senso dell’olfatto. O, in alternativa, è il primo che perdiamo, ma la frustrazione resta.  
Voglio un caffè.  
E’ orrendo che si possa riconoscere una mancanza e dolersene quando non hai neppure i presupposti per lamentarti, no?  
Maledico i crampi allo stomaco che non ho e salgo silenziosamente al piano di sopra, scivolando sui gradini senza che i miei piedi, la forma apparente dei miei piedi, intendo, produca alcun suono. Non lo sentireste, ma che volete farci: è l’abitudine.  
Penetro nella prima camera alla fine della rampa.  
Qui ci dormi tu, bambina mia. Tu che hai avuto così poco tempo per conoscermi, e che probabilmente molto presto inizierai a domandarti con un pizzico di serietà in più com’è che i tuoi amichetti hanno due genitori mentre a te ne è rimasto solo uno. O forse è già accaduto, e tuo padre, prevedibilmente, avrà risposto qualcosa del tipo:  
\- La mamma è volata in cielo.  
Tanto un brav’uomo tuo padre, un pezzo di pane, ma manca di fantasia.  
Mi viene da ridere.  
Sfioro la tua fronte con la punta delle mie dita oramai incorporee senza provocare in te alcuna reazione. Le tue piccole unghie sono blu per il freddo. Vorrei tanto poterti rimboccare le coperte, che sono in gran parte rovinate sul pavimento, ma purtroppo mi è impossibile: non funziona come in ‘Ghost’; non volano monete o lattine, figuriamoci lenzuola.  
A volte, però, ho avuto quasi il dubbio che tempo fa tu potessi ancora avvertire la mia presenza in qualche modo… Quand’eri più piccola e ti agitavi nel sonno, forse in preda a qualche incubo infantile, io mi sedevo accanto a te e, cullandoti tra le mie braccia impalpabili, ti cantavo quella stessa ninnananna con al quale usavo affidarti al sonno quando quegli stessi arti possedevano ancora una consistenza.  
E tu ti calmavi davvero, riempiendomi il cuore con l’impressione di poterti essere utile persino così.  
Ma il tempo passa e i suoni che sono ancora in grado di emettere vanno facendosi più flebili, oppure le tue orecchie stanno perdendo la loro sensibilità al soprannaturale che forse è propria degli infanti.  
Per adesso, quindi, mi resta solo la possibilità di mangiarti con questa parvenza d’occhi, prima che diventino anch’essi ciechi…  
Mi alzo e attraverso un’altra parete fredda.  
Qui invece ci sei tu, marito mio, che ronfi lievemente scompigliato tanto quanto nostra figlia, un pochino meno sfatto ogni notte che passo a trovarti.  
Mi chiedo se tu non stia iniziando a dimenticarmi.  
Non dovrei provare rancore per una cosa del genere, certo, significherebbe che stai iniziando a riprenderti; eppure, egoisticamente, spero di non potermi più rendere del tutto conto di cosa stia accadendo, quando quel giorno arriverà.  
Per adesso, comunque, noto che continui a preparare sulla sedia con i vestiti per il mattino calzini spaiati e talvolta bucati, dunque mi sento ancora tranquilla.  
Mi accomodo su quella stessa seggiola e guardo verso l’alto, come se potessi seguire con gli occhi le minuscole bollicine d’anidride carbonica che la tua bocca produce e che, salendo verso l’alto, saturano l’aria viziata di questa camera.  
Non respiro più, ovviamente, né posso sentire sul serio se l’aria di una stanza si è fatta pesante o meno, ma c’è ancora in me il ricordo delle notti in cui, da viva, mi svegliavo di colpo e provavo quelle stesse sensazioni.  
Ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta al mare che eravamo ancora due adolescenti, nel luogo dove andavo in vacanza coi miei genitori quasi tutte le estati. Tu eri nuovo, invece.  
Iniziasti subito a sparare stupidaggini a raffica, tentasti di farti notare alla meglio riuscendo solo a risultare più stupido. Decisi che eri l’ennesimo idiota che si era innamorato della mia quarta di reggiseno.  
Ispirato dal bicchiere pieno di liquido dorato che stringevo tra le dita, tentasti di dire qualcosa di spiritoso a proposito del tè, forse un qualche strano gioco di parole che non riuscii ad intendere e che comprendeva il fatto che quella bevanda fosse buona tanto ghiacciata che bollente.  
\- Ma questo, - dissi senza scompormi, - vale benissimo anche per il latte.  
Cinque anni dopo, attraversavo lentamente la navata ancorata al braccio di mio padre, strascicando un pesante velo alle mie spalle mentre le pieghe morbide dell’abito bianco ondeggiavano attorno al pancione senza nasconderlo, ad ogni mio passo da papera.  
Torno al presente accorgendomi di quanto siano diventati sporgenti i tuoi zigomi. Un solitario filo bianco spicca tra i tuoi capelli corvini come un tacito ammonimento.  
Sono meschina.  
Piangerei, se potessi ancora riuscirci.  
Vorrei baciarti. Sentire le tue mani gentili su di me.  
Ho un brivido: carne divorata dai vermi che richiede di essere soddisfatta, realizzo beffarda.  
Mi lascio ricadere sul materasso di slancio, ma esso non si avvalla familiarmente sotto il mio corpo come dovrebbe. Un mio braccio ti attraversa, ma non sento solo un vago calore.  
Non ti smuovi di un millimetro neppure tu.  
Ecco: ora avrei davvero voglia di parlare con qualcun altro come me. Gli domanderei: ‘Ma è così normale avere ancora una voglia viscerale di restare accanto alla tua famiglia, quando poi ti disperi la metà delle volte nel capire che stanno cominciando ad imparare a vivere facendo a meno della tua presenza, abituandosi alla tua mancanza? L’anima è memoria, e la memoria è molto, troppo effimera.’  
Mi riscuoto, tirandomi su a sedere. Ripenso alla foto giù in salotto e rido, rido a crepapelle. Con leggera isteria, ma anche più consapevole.  
… Ora ho capito, sul serio. Ci sono arrivata, ho afferrato il concetto essenziale.  
I miei occhi smetteranno di vedere.  
Le mie orecchie diverranno sorde.  
Le mie mani perderanno la capacità di toccare.  
La mia lingua scorderà di aver assaporato.  
Eppure, nonostante ciò, _non desidero andare_.  
Sì, non voglio, e ora più che mai lo so. Potrei dimenticarmene dopo che le mie palpebre saranno calate per qualche istante, per la stanchezza che non dovrei più poter avvertire, ma _adesso_ ne sono fermamente convinta. Anzi, sicuramente è quello che penso tutte le volte prima che il ricordo mi venga cancellato impunemente, ne sono certa.  
L’invito in Paradiso è ancora valido, Angeli?  
… Bene, allora dovrete tornare più tardi, quando le mie spettrali membra mancheranno di forza per muoversi e per combattere; quando le mie lebbra impastate non saranno più in grado di mandar fuori neppure un suono rauco; quando la mia mente sarà abbastanza ottenebrata da non essere più capace di riconoscere le circostanze. Il sereno distacco dei sensi, per adesso, non fa per me.  
E fin quando le gambe mi reggeranno camminerò ancora tra i gigli e le stanze gravide d’aria viziata, sorridendo nel ricordarne l’odore che non posso più riconoscere.


End file.
